


A Discussion.

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Gokai 41. Joe has a little conversation with Marvelous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Discussion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is total and utter crack and only written because it wouldn't leave my mind! Please note, it is humor for humor's sake and I own nothing. Not even the idea, totally inspired by something else. I do hope someone enjoys it though.

When the princess – former – had departed for her own quarters that first night, Joe and Marvelous had still been sitting up, and for once, Joe had a reason for doing so. He waited until the hold was empty, before he spoke.

“You can't touch her.”

Marvelous looked up. “What?”

“If you touch her,” Joe said, continuing as if he hadn't been interrupted, “you'll be going to a very special level of hell. Reserved for Zangyack. And people who don't wash their hands after going to the bathroom.” His tone hadn't changed from the usual deadpan, and Marvelous couldn't help but stare.

“...Right. No touching. Got it.” Joe nodded, and stood.

“Remember: special hell.”  


End file.
